Missing
by devilssmile666
Summary: Sara is kidnapped by the MCSK. This is how I wish the finale would go. GSR


MISSING

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI. If I did, there would be GSR fluff every episode.

**Summary**: Sara is kidnapped by the Mini Crime Scene Killer. GSR

**Spoilers**: The Season Seven finale. I read some spoilers and this popped into my head.

**A/N**: No beta, I own every single mistake. This is my take on how the Season Seven finale should go.

* * *

"So, Ernie Dell's son was the person who made all of those miniatures?" asked Catherine.

"Yes," said Grissom. "His father worked with him so that they got the job done quickly. Ernie Dell then would drop of the packages and take the blame, even though everything was his son's idea."

"Wow...I can't believe it took us almost nine months to figure this all out," said Warrick.

"Well, we got him," said Grissom. "Sara went with Brass and a few officers to arrest Ernie's son, Lionel. Come to think of it, they should be at the police station already. I'm going to go and meet them."

He stood up, and so did his fellow CSIs. They all took the journey to the police station and saw police cruisers gunning out of the station, sirens blaring. Grissom rushed inside and up to the front desk. A young woman (her ID badge identified her as Jordin) was there and looked up as they entered.

"Excuse me, could you please tell where those police cars were heading?" asked Grissom.

"Of course, Mr. Grissom," said Jordin.

She types some things into her computer and said, "Yes, they were going to 372 Alfalfa Lane."

Grissom recognized the address as the house Lionel Dell lived at.

"Could you please tell me why they were sent there?" asked Grissom.

"Sure," she said. She sighed sadly and said, "Captain Brass called for back up...CSI Sidle has been kidnapped. I'm sorry."

Grissom's blood ran cold at these words.

"S-Sara's gone?" he whispered, unbelieving.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Grissom," said Jordin sincerely.

Grissom whipped around and stormed out, leaving the open-mouthed team in Jordin's wake. He jumped into his car and drove to Sara crime scene. He drove up and saw Brass standing next to an ambulance, an ice pack on his head. Grissom leapt from the car and practically ran to Jim.

"Jim, what happened?" he barked.

"Uh, Sara and I walked up to the front door of Lionel's house," started Brass. "Officers Smucker, Kerns, and Clarkson were behind us. I knocked on the door, and it opened. Suddenly, we saw a gun and he started firing at us. Sara shoved me into the bushes and followed behind, but she was too late. She got shot."

"Where'd she get hit?" he asked, praying that the shot wasn't fatal.

"In the right shoulder," he said. "Anyway, when Sara and I were in the bushes, the officers pulled out their guns to returned the fire...they weren't quick enough, either."

Brass nodded to the front porch where a coroner was standing over three dead bodies.

"Lionel came out of the house, and grabbed Sara," continued Brass. "I instinctively pulled out my gun, but he told me to put it away, or he'd shoot her. He walked over to me, and then everything goes black. I think he hit me over the head with the butt of the gun. When I woke up, a kid was standing over me," said Brass, motioning towards the teen who was being interviewed by another detective. "The kid told me that he already called an ambulance. I then called PD because Sara was missing...and then you showed up. Gil, I'm really sorry about what happened. I should've had the officers go first, but I was ready to arrest this son of a bitch."

"It's not your fault, Jim," said Grissom with a heavy sigh. "I just want her home."

"So do I, Gil," said Brass.

Suddenly, his cell phone started ringing. He quickly answered it.

"Gil!" cried the terrified voice of Sara.

"Sara, honey, are you okay?" he asked. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Red Rock Valley," she said, tears evident in her voice. "Please find me!"

"We will," he said soothingly. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm shot in the shoulder and stomach, and he beat the hell outta me before leaving me alone, with no food or water," she said. "Please, get me out of here!"

She started crying, and tears stung Grissom's eyes.

"Sweetheart, I'm coming to get you," he promised. "Just, keep talking to me, okay?"

"I'm really tired, Gil, I just wanna sleep."

"No, honey, stay with me," he said.

"I love you," she said faintly, and then the line went dead.

"Damn it!" he barked.

He rushed to his car and headed for Red Rock Valley. The team followed quickly, frantic about finding Sara. Grissom arrived at Red Rock Valley twenty minutes later. He hopped out of his vehicle and started shouting Sara's name.

The team all split up to look in different directions. After about thirty minutes of searching, they heard Warrick shout that he'd found her. Everyone ran to them and saw Sara in a bloody heap on the ground. Grissom walked up to her and knelt down to check for a pulse as Catherine called 911. Thankfully, Grissom found a pulse. He turned Sara onto her back and gasped at her appearance. Bruises littered her pale skin, and she had blood stains on her shoulder and on her stomach. She had a fat lip and possibly a broken wrist.

"Sara," he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

He stayed with her until the ambulance came. He then rode with her to the hospital. The doctors took her into surgery to take out the bullets and to fix her left lung, which had been punctured by a broken rib. Grissom waited anxiously for her to get out of surgery.

They waited for about two hours when the doctor finally arrived. Grissom stood up and asked, "Is she okay?"

"We won't know until she wakes up, but we patched her up as best we could," she said. "We moved her into ICU until she wakes up."

"Can we see her?" asked Grissom.

"Of course, follow me," she said.

The team followed the doctor to Sara's room. The brunette was lying on the bed, hooked up to all sorts of machines and monitors. A tear escaped Grissom's eye, but he quickly wiped it away.

"Can I stay with her?" he asked, never taking his eyes off of Sara.

"Sure...she might like to see a friendly face when she wakes up," said the doctor with a warm smile.

The team all consoled Grissom, telling him that she'd pull through. They then left, leaving Grissom with an unconscious Sara. He sat down and gently took Sara's hand in his. He kissed her hand and waited for her to wake up.

He closed his eyes and must have dozed off, because he was awoken by movement on the bed. His eyes snapped open and he saw Sara trying to turn over onto her side so that she wasn't facing Grissom.

"Hold on, honey, you've just had surgery," he said.

She sighed in defeat, and tears welled up in her eyes. A tear trickled down her cheek. Confused, Grissom quickly stood up and walked over to Sara.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Grissom was a taken aback (not to mention, hurt) by this question.

"Because I care about you sweetheart," he said. "What, did you think that I would just leave you her alone?"

"I, I just thought that maybe you weren't attracted to me anymore," she answered quietly, almost inaudible.

"How could you think that sweetheart?" he asked.

"Look at my face," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks again. "I'm ugly."

"No, sweetheart, you're the most beautiful woman on God's green earth," he said, wiping away her tears. "It doesn't matter if half of your face was missing, I'd love you the same. Don't ever doubt that, Sara."

Grissom wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

Oblivious to the two, the team was in the doorway, watching the couple with a large grin on their faces.

* * *

**A/N:** This is how I wish the finale would go. Please review if you hated it, review if you liked it. 


End file.
